Tylko nie potnij się nożem!
Vince: Witam was w kolejnym odcinku! Ostatnio nasze drużyny odegrały wspaniałe scenki! Innym poszło gorzej innym lepiej... Ostatecznie drużyna B.E.T.H wygrała! Do pojedynku o 2 miejsce stanął Junio oraz Effy i jak się okazało Effy go wygrała, przez co drużyna Vodka musiała udać się na eliminację.. Ironia nie? Najgorsi na występie w pojedynku nie odesłali kogoś do domu. No cóż też stracili zawodnika.. Na eliminacji odpadła Luna! Tak.. dwie osoby jednego dnia bo jeszcze nam Natasza odeszła. A co czeka nas dzisiaj? No cóż dowiemy sie w dzisiejszym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Zadanie odbędzie się dnia 10 września około 18:00. Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć czy będzie monitorowane czy też nie.. lecz jego data jest pewna. Pokój B.E.T.H O godzinie 6:00 wstał Boris. Wszysy uczestnicy jeszcze mocno spali, gdy on zaczął się przebierać. Był tak chciy, że nikogo by nie obudził. Od razu po ubraniu się zaczął robić pompki. Boris: Czas poprawić sobie kondycję. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Czeka mnie dzisiaj okropny dzień. Praktycznie tutaj są wszyscy moi worgowie, ale na pewno ich pokonam! Hildegarde bawiła się nożem. Hildegarde: O nie! Hildegarde pociąć się z nóż. ;( Zaczeła machać krwawiącą ręką przed nosem Staszka. Pokój Chlebkowych Jamników Ebony z całego pokoju Chlebkowych Jamników obudziła się jako pierwsza ,bo były tam tylko 2 osoby (xD) (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Hildegarde nie powinna wybierać tego głupiego Boris`a tylko mnie ,a tak jak już o nim gadam to powiem wam ,że jak pocałowałam go w policzek to myślałam ,że od razu tam zwymiotuje ! Ta głupia Hildzia jeszcze nie wie z kim zadziera ! >:( Pokój Vodka Squad ''Jako pierwsza z drużyny obudziła się Maddie. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, poczym wyszła po cichu na korytarz, aby znów zrobić Vince'owi psikusa <3. Spotkała jednak na drodze Henry'ego. '''Maddie: '''Henry? What you tu robisz? ._. '''Henry: Szykuję niespodziankę na Boris'a. Maddie: '''Eee... Ja też, tak jakby szykuję niespodziankę, tylko że nie dla Borisa... '''Henry: W sumie mam dużo czasu,pomóc ci? Maddie: Sama sobie poradzę, ale możesz mi towarzyszyć, zawsze jakiś ubaw jest :3 Henry: Taaak. <3 I poszedł za nią. Apartament Prowadzącego Henry i Maddie znaleźli się w pokoju prowadzącego, znowu trzeba było się włamywać. '' '''Maddie: '''Dobra, tylko musisz być cicho, bo się obudzi. Zrobimy mu jakiś kawał, masz jakiś pomysł? ''Henry się chwilę zastanowił.. Po chwili narysował mu ch*ja na czole,narysował markerem okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Ściągnął mu koszulkę i pastą do zębów narysował gołe cycki na jego sutkach. XDDD Żelem do włosów zrobił mu irokeza. Wziął pustą puszkę po piwie która była obok drzwi i położył mu przy ręku. Napisał na kartce " ALE ŻUL! XD" , przyłożył przy Vince'cie i zrobił zdjęcie. Victoria, która przechodziła obok, usłyszała dziwne odgłosy dobiegające zza drzwi. Z ciekawości zajrzała do apartamentu. Victoria: Co wy... Uuu, nieźle. ;) Maddie: '''Ani słowa, bo powiem że tu byłaś <3 A Henry będzie mnie krył..! '''Henry: Właśnie! <3 A.. Chcesz się przyłączyć? <3 Victoria: Spokojnie, to była pochwała. Pewnie, że chcę się przyłączyć! :D Henry: Pokaż co potrafisz. :D Maddie: 'Narysujmy mu jakieś arcydzieło na lustrze, będą z nas dumni i przyjadą do nas słynni producenci, którzy będą chcieli abyśmy dla nich pracowali <3 ''Wprawdze na lustrze były same gryzmoły typu: Twoja stara to gej, Heheszki <3, WTF?, Nyan nyan nyan nyan, Borisowi śmierdzą giry ;_;, Kibel. W większości namalowane były penisy, bazgroły i inne zboczeństwa xD Vicusia zgoliła prowadzącemu jedną brew a potem wysmarowała mu twarz pastą do butów. '''Victoria: Vince mudżyn :3 Wiem, że słabe ale nie chciało mi się wymyślać czegoś lepszego. ;_; Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki